


Anatomic Accuracy

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You explain to Vision why he needs to help Wanda through her heat.





	Anatomic Accuracy

“I don’t understand.” Vision Said, looking at you. “We’re not going to reproduce. Why does she need my presence?”

You lowered your head. You were trying to explain him for the last half an hour the reason Wanda needed him during her heat – which had just started.

“Vision… She’s your girlfriend.” You reminded him. “It’s not about the reproductive part. It’s about staying by her side.”

“But why?” He questioned again. “Heats are a way of the Omega’s body to produce offspring with an Alpha. I’m not an Alpha, and I can’t produce offspring.”

You sighed.

“Look… I don’t know if you are… Uh, anatomically… Uh. But…”

“My anatomic accuracy…” He started.

“Isn’t something we need to discuss.” You stopped him. “But an Omega doesn’t always need an Alpha. I mean, their pheromones do attract Alphas, but it is a matter of choice if the Omega will or not mate the Alpha. It’s not a rule. My boyfriend is an Alpha and I’m just a Beta, but I still help him during his Ruts, do you understand what I’m saying?”

He didn’t answer, and you took a breath.

“It’s not about reproducing. It’s not all about the sex or the mating. It’s about being there and protecting Wanda because she is  _vulnerable_  now, and she needs you.” You decided to say. “She needs you to comfort her, to lay with her, to remind her of the important things like… Drinking water and eating.”

It was true. A heat could cloud an Omega’s mind. They needed their Mate by their side.

Vision looked away from you in his own awkward way and stood up.

“Where are you going?’ You frowned.

“Staying with Wanda.” He decided. “She needs me.”

You smiled and rested back on the couch, breathing out softly.

“I hope to never need to explain heats and ruts again.” You muttered as your Alpha sat by your side.

“Just wait until we have kids.” He chuckled.

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
